Memories
by OverlyObsessed223
Summary: Jack smiled as he pictured her in his mind. Her childlike laughter as she ran around the forest. The grin she'd give him as she showed him the egg she had found, putting it into the basket he'd been carrying around for her. "What happened to them, Jack?" His smile disappeared, leaving a cold look in his blue eyes.


**Okay, so this idea popped up in my head and I ran with it. There might be some mistakes but honstly it's 2:45 in the morning and I really don't care. Anyways, enjoy this short one-shot! :)**

The North Pole was rather cheerful the evening before Christmas Eve. The yetis were scrambling to get final preparations done before North set out on his sleigh, tripping over elves who stood right in their paths. North had invited the guardians over for a party to celebrate before he left, like he did every year.

It was now around eleven o'clock, and they were sitting in North's living room, a cozy fire crackling and cookie plates scattered everywhere. They were all talking about their favorite parts of their jobs, laughing light heartedly.

Jack Frost sat in an armchair, a bottle of beer in his hand. Unlike his new friends, Jack hadn't put much into the conversation. This was nothing new to the guardians, as Jack was known for being a little quiet, and they blamed it on Jack having no one to talk to for three hundred years. He was a naturally quiet person, not because he was shy, but because he had nothing to say.

The others tried their best to include him, even Bunny, and usually he tried to give equal effort. But tonight, he couldn't be bothered. He was curled up in his chair, looking out the window. No matter how hard the guardians tried, they couldn't get more than nods and grunts out of Jack.

The laughter died down, and soon they were sitting in silence. Tooth frowned as her eyes fell on Jack, who zoned out.

"Jack…" Tooth called softly. "Are you alright?"

Jack's eyes refocused, looking at Tooth. "Yeah, I'm good." He returned to looking out the window.

"Sure thing, Frost," Bunny snorted as he opened another beer bottle. "Spit it out."

Jack was quiet at first, and for a moment Bunny thought Jack was ignoring him like usual.

"I just… saw a kid who reminded me of someone I knew." Jack took a big gulp of his beer, his eyes unfocused again.

"It must be important if it's bothering you this much," North pointed out.

Jack nodded, but said nothing, taking another swig. Everyone assumed Jack wouldn't say anything else and turned away, each thinking of a possible conversation starter. Just as North was about to say something Jack spoke up.

"I met her one hundred years ago," Jack said quietly, still staring at the window. "She was a spirit like me, the spirit of autumn to be exact."

"You fell in love?" Tooth gasped, clutching her chest. Jack nodded, managing a small smile. "Tell me about her!" Tooth begged, excited.

"Well… her name was Aubrey, and she had long light brown hair that went down to her waist, and gorgeous green eyes. She had the best personality, and was always the first to do risky shit. She was amazing."

"Let me guess. She dumped you and left you alone again," Bunny rolled his eyes, taking a sip of beer.

Jack chuckled darkly. "I wish. Maybe they'd still be around."

"They?" North repeated, confused.

Jack was quiet again, looking down at his drink.

"Wait," Bunny frowned. "How can a kid remind you of your ex-girlfriend?"

"The kid didn't remind me of Aubrey," Jack sighed, looking back up. "She reminded me of Aubrey's little girl."

"Ah, so she cheated on you," Bunny nodded his head in understanding. However, Jack shook his head.

"She had Aubrey's eyes. I couldn't look at her without seeing Aubrey. But she had white hair."

Everyone's eyes went wide as they put two and two together. Tooth gasped again as she realized, and even Bunny looked shocked.

"The kid was… yours?" Bunny confirmed, watching Jack. Jack nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Easter was her favorite holiday," Jack said, looking at Bunny. His eyes were starting to get wet, remembering. "I'd take her every year to collect the eggs you left her. She loved the pretty colors." Bunny smiled but didn't say a word.

Jack smiled as he pictured her in his mind. Her childlike laughter as she ran around the forest. The grin she'd give him as she showed him the egg she had found, putting it into the basket he'd been carrying around for her. After she had found them all, Jack would pick her up and swing her around, her joyful laughter ringing across the clearing. Then he'd put her back down and lead her back to their small cottage, where Aubrey had just finished fixing breakfast. Jack would give his wife a kiss as they watched their daughter eat jelly beans, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"What happened to them, Jack?" North asked carefully, breaking Jack out of his memory. His smile disappeared, leaving a cold look in his blue eyes.

"I don't know," Jack admitted, taking a drink of beer. "I left to go bring winter to the states. I came back and they were gone. Aubrey put up a fight, though. I could tell. She always did. But there was a lot of blood…"

"Oh, Jack…" Tooth sighed. "That's awful."

"I searched forever," Jack said, looking at the guardians. "High and low, every city and every dessert. Never found them."

It was quiet again as everyone processed Jack's words.

"That's bloody terrible, mate," Bunny said softly. "I can't even imagine…"

"I still look, you know," Jack said. "Sometimes when I have nothing going on I'll search. But I've never found anything."

The night went on, North talking about the following night. Before everyone left, Tooth gave Jack a hug, remaining like that for over a minute. Bunny rubbed his back, and Sandy had a sympathetic look on his face. After saying his goodbyes, Jack made his way back to the old cottage.

Everything was still the same as they had left it. Pots and pans still remained on the counters and toys were scattered all over the floor. He sat down at the kitchen table, picking up his daughter's teddy bear he had given her for her first birthday. He studied it, running his fingers over its button eyes.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Jack jumped as he heard Bunny's voice, looking up to see Bunny leaning on the kitchen doorway, arms crossed.

"Yeah…" Jack looked back down. "Just wanted another glimpse."

"Look, Frost," Bunny sat down at the table, leaning forward with his paws folded. "I know you miss them. I'd think you were insane if you didn't. But you need to let go of the past, mate."

Jack just nodded, putting the stuffed animal down.

"I know," He whispered.

"How old would she be now?" Bunny asked out of the blue. "Your daughter, I mean."

"She'd look around fifteen," Jack answered. "I think about what she'd look like all the time, you know."

"I think she'd be bloody gorgeous," Bunny offered with a smile.

Jack chuckled.

"Her name was Mallory," Jack said.

"Nice name. Did Aubrey pick it out?" Bunny laughed.

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "I picked the middle name."

"And that would be…"

"Rae," Jack said. "Mallory Rae Frost."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"Thanks, Bunny. For being here." Jack glanced up at the rabbit.

"My pleasure, FrostBite," Bunny grinned.

The two left the cottage, snowflakes falling gently onto the ground. Jack gave the cottage one last look and flew off into the wind, ready to face forward and focus on the people who were around now. His girls would always be apart of him, but Jack was ready to move on. 

Two years later, North led a groaning Jack into the living room, promising Jack a grand present. Bunny followed the two, a rare smile on his face. Jack was suspicious but didn't bother asking questions as he knew he wouldn't get any answers.

North stepped out of the way, and Jack's eyes fell on a young girl, who was talking to Tooth. Tooth was eyeing her teeth, and the girl looked relieved as North entered the room. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the girl's appearance. She had long white hair and beautiful green eyes that reminded Jack of the Fall of 1912. The guardians watched with big smiles as Jack took a step forward towards the girl who's eyes were tearing up.

"Daddy?" The girl whispered. Jack nodded, and Mallory threw herself into Jack's arms, holding onto him tightly. Jack grabbed onto her, tears spilling from his eyes as he held onto her for dear life.

Sure, Jack had no clue where his wife was. But in that moment, the only thing that mattered was that Mallory Rae Frost was back in his arms, and he intended for it to stay that way.

 **Cheers.**


End file.
